Alexis
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 24 }} Alexis is the runner-up of . Starting the game quite inactive, Alexis did manage to reach the merge. There, she found herself on the bottom with Cool. After being the center of Anna's fights and attacks, Alexis promptly eliminated her and became close with Joey L. She helped him reach the Final Tribal Council, where she told the jury not to vote for her. Profile 1. What is your age, gender, and occupation and where are you from? 17,female,cashier,NY 2. What is your strategy heading into Survivor: Saigon? Im just gunna be very social, it seems to be working out in other orgs. 3. Which Survivor/BB contestant are you most like? uhmmm most like probably Elena LMAO 4. What is your favorite musical and/or theatrical show? musical uhmm lets go with annie 5. What is the most important aspect in Survivor: brains, brawn, or beauty? Definitely beauty. Use my beauty so people use idols on me 6. Which castaway would you like to work with the most? The least? Why? ugh this requires me to look at cast lost list I wanna work with joey the most and jack the least. This cast is making me have 2nd thoughts LMAO because jack is still probably a snake from bb3 and Joey is truthworthy if its the loud joey if its not loud joey I dont know why I wanna work with them 7. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? I rather be loved as everyone makes fun of me because of bb3 8. Why will you be the winner of Survivor: Saigon? I need to win an org that counts for once and not flop lord pls fuck its not joey joey... i take that back... work most with shelby mk Survivor Alexis started on the Haiphong tribe where she did not do much. After a Tribe Switch, she was aligned with her former tribemates, but was blindsided when Jett sided with the former Da Nangs. At the merge, she found herself on the bottom with Cool. She just voted how he would say until he got blindsided. After that moment, she was the main target of Anna's harassment. Anna came after Alexis for being inactive and a goat. Alexis ended up siding mostly with Joey L, going all the way to forcing a fire-making challenge at the final four to save him. He brought her to the Final Two where she told the jury not to vote for her to win. She did, however, receive two votes, but finished as the runner-up. Voting History In Episode 10, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Beowulf, negating Alexis's vote against him. In Episode 13, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jack and Jett, forcing a revote. Alexis did not change her vote on the revote. Trivia * Alexis is the first castaway to lose in a Final Two. * Alexis is the only castaway to receive no votes against her in . ** She is the first runner-up to receive no elimination votes. * Alexis shares many similarities with Medha from : ** Both contestants received no eliminations votes. ** Both contestants attended three pre-merge Tribal Councils. ** Both contestants lost the Final Immunity Challenge. ** Both contestants were females that received two jury votes (one from a male and one from a female) and finished as the runner-up. * Alexis is the only castaway from the final eight of Saigon to not return for . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Saigon Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Haiphong Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon